Release: A Corneila x Guilford Story
by calhale
Summary: Corneila is at her wits end and only her faithful servant Guilford can help bring her peace. This story contains graphic sexual relations between adults in later chapters. GuilfordxCorneila.


Author's Note: This story contains heterosexual relations between adults. Consensual heterosexual relations. Yeah.. That's a first for me… but yeah. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I do not own Code Geass or any characters and plot lines involved with the show. I think that covers all my disclaimers.. So enjoy!

* * *

Cornelia stood in her dressing room with a small pout upon her lips. There was no way they could have lost, and yet they had. Her control was slipping as she paced back and forth in her night dress and it was all the war criminal Zero's fault. The mere thought of Zero made her want to punch something.

"Focus, Cornelia." she spat at herself in the mirror her hands making their way into her long hair as it snaked down her back. "You're losing it. You never lose it." With a cry of hidden rage, Cornelia punched the mirror, shattering it into a mess of spider webs. The pain shot through her hand and up her arm like razor blades and upon looking down at her hand; the sight of blood startled her.

Thick ruby droplets flowed down her pale hand from her knuckles. Sitting down, Cornelia stared at the crimson rivers springing from her flesh in fascination as the pain flooded her senses and caused a sort of blissful release of endorphins. It almost felt good.

However, Cornelia did not have long to ponder this, her scream of fury had brought the attention of her trusted knight, Guilford, who was stoically walking into her room. "My lady Cornelia, I heard a commotion and am here to inquire on your well being."

"Guilford." His name slide across her lips like poison. "I am fine, my hand however is not. Bandage it."

With a nod, the stately solider turned and left the room, only to return soon after with a first aid kit. Kneeling before his princess, Guilford took careful time to remove any remaining shards of mirror from Cornelia's fair hand.

As her loyal servant took great care in cleaning her wounds, Cornelia contemplated him. She had never quiet been this close to him and she had never noticed before the faint sweet scent that he wore. "Guilford, you are wearing cologne, what is it?" Cornelia inquired passively.

Guilford took a moment to calm himself. The rarity of an opportunity to touch his lady's bare flesh was something he had only dared to dream about and it was having adverse effects on his body. "It is an oil, made from a purple orchid that I had grown in your honor." Despite her years of practiced calm against the advances of men, she could not stop a soft blush from heating her cheeks. "If your grace would prefer it," Guilford continued, "I will throw it out and discontinue it's use."

"No." Cornelia responded a bit to suddenly before regaining her composer. "It's nice. I think it suits you. Besides I have no interest in the way you smell, lovely or not."

"As you wish my lady." Guilford responded in trained formality as he finished wrapping his mistresses hand in a bandage. There as a moment of silent pause as Guilford fulfilled his command and for that moment both bodies yearned to speak words they knew were forbidden. With a sigh, Guilford taped the bandage down and removed his hands from Cornelia's.

As Guilford was about to stand Cornelia stopped him, "Wait."

"Yes, my lady." Guilford replied in almost a whisper as he remained kneeling.

"Guilford I do not believe you have had the honor of kissing my bare hand. Kiss it and make it better, like a good boy." Cornelia commanded with as much conviction as her declaration to kill all Elevens had been.

With a hidden smile, Guilford took his princess's hand delicately into his own and brushed his lips over the bandage he had carefully, albeit lovingly, wrapped.

"Guilford," Cornelia paused, "You are a brilliant solider, but obviously you have a problem with following orders. I said bare hand. Now, I am giving you one more chance to ratify your mistake before I demote you for insubordination."

"Forgive me, my lady. I am not worthy to blemish your flesh with my lips, but if it is an order I will follow it until my death." Guilford responded, his mind in a lusty panic behind his calm exterior.

"I will think about forgiving you once I have seen you perform the task at hand, now kiss me Guilford before I take back the decision to give you another chance." Cornelia reprimanded.

Without thinking, Guilford reacted and leaned up to place a soft but heated kiss upon Cornelia's lips. Cornelia gasped in shock, her lips parting with the intake of breath, allowing her knight to tease the inside of her lips with his tongue; causing Cornelia to release a feathery moan.

The gentle sound broke the haze Guilford's mind had created and he quickly pulled away. His face a mask of grief. "Forgive me, my lady. I do not know what came over me. I was only trying to obey your command."

Cornelia sat at on her chair calmly, fighting to hold back the dreamy feeling that was quickly taking hold of her. "Do not apologize for following an order given by me. I told you to kiss me and you did; without hesitation. Now, escort me to my bed chamber."

"Yes, your highness." Guilford responded with a bow.

Walking to her side, Guilford kept his eyes on the ground before him. His brain was spinning as he replayed what had taken place. The feel of Cornelia's lips on his was burned into his memory and although he knew he should regret the pleasure it had brought, his body would not let him feel anything but happiness.

The brief walk to Cornelia's room seemed to last forever and Cornelia fretted silently over her own reaction to the kiss. Finally they reached their destination and Cornelia turned to shake Guilford's hand good night. "Good night Guilford."

"Good night your highness." Guilford responded automatically as he reached for Cornelia's hand. Perhaps it was the shakiness they both felt or perhaps it was just fate but for some reason beyond knowing, their well practiced hand shake slipped and Guilford's long finger's brushed slowly across Cornelia's pale wrist. The touch was brief but strong and sent shivers up Cornelia's back. Suddenly Cornelia's head was spinning and she felt herself falling.

But before she could hit the floor, strong arms were around her, holding her close to a broad chest; safe and secure. Looking up at her savior Cornelia's lips slid into a rare and shy smile. It was a shining and beautiful moment, and Guilford was once again unable to control himself.

Pulling Cornelia closer, Guilford's lips took purchase once again of Cornelia's. This time Cornelia did not gasp but let Guilford's talented tongue playfully tease it's way past her lips to fully conquer her.

But this kiss was only moments longer then the last and Guilford pulled away from his Mistresse's lips slowly; drawing a faint whimper from her lips. However, his face was not one of regret. Something had shifted in Guilford and a wicked grin had taken over his lips. "My Lady. Please allow me to escort you further into your room and perhaps a little closer towards… ecstasy."

* * *

Author's note: So I hope you guys are enjoying the cheesiness. I like it and the second chapter will be out fairly soon I hope.


End file.
